You Don't Need Sonic to be Happy
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: (Somewhere in "Hey Shadster,Wanna Hang?") After the date with Silver, Amy is still feeling down about losing Sonic to Shadow. Blaze comes over to cheer her up while also telling her something else... (Blaze x Amy)


**Hey guys! This is a yuri story (with one of my favorite couples!) and it's related to the story "Hey Shadster, Wanna Hang?". Before you start reading this, read that story first! It's very important that you do this in order to realize what is going on. Also if you don't like girl x girl stories, my suggestion would be leaving this fiction alone and going someplace else. Please no criticism about this couple or yuri/lesbians. I don't hate them so I would appreciate it you did the same and keep all comments about that to yourself.**

**I don't own any of the characters!**

Amy sat in her living room, staring out her windowsill. The area she sat in was brightly lit and the furniture along with the drapes adorned the room perfectly, matching her happy and perky personality. The colors you could see in the room was a light pink, white, and bright red, that gave you the need to just smile and enjoy your peaceful and happy life but it didn't seem to make the pink hedgehog grin. Not at all.

She stared outside at the dark night with a gloomy expression plastered on her face. Her jade eyes were foggy and far from jolly as she thought through everything that happened and will happen. Like Sonic and Shadow getting married, going on even more dates, and-she gulped-having children.

Amy sighed as tears began to well up in her eyes. She couldn't face facts that Sonic was in love with someone else. She just couldn't! She had gone too far to lose him now! She wanted to convince her love at the park and tell him that he was better off with herself than any other girl or boy who walks the planet. But she decided to grab Silver and pretend they were together. They even faked the poem!

She should've known that her and Sonic would never be. Cream, Knuckles, Tails and even Rouge had told her this before but she wasn't paying much mind. Through those years, she was struck by the love bug but its effects died before they even began. She was just so stupidly in love to know that her lost lover had never liked her from the start.

Staring outside, she saw the twinkles of the stars and the deep blue of the night sky. She touched the glass of the windowsill and relaxed a little under its cool touch. She looked around the sidewalk leading up to her house and spotted Blaze sitting on her steps. Suspicious, she got her pink slippers and keys and walked outside into the cool spring night.

The lavender cat was still sitting there, crossing her arms and staring at the glimmering stars. She didn't even flinch when Amy opened her door. Blaze just turned her head, smiled and went back to looking at the balls of gas that floated millions of miles away. The pink hedgehog sat down next to the feline to stargaze too with neither one of them saying a word to each other until the latter decided to break the ice.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Amy nodded, still staring. All the while she thought about what Sonic would be doing right now. She then turned to Blaze again in a matter of thought. Maybe she can tell her what the blue hedgehog was up to. Maybe it wasn't too late and she can still convince him to go with her. She needed that guy to be happy. She needed him right now.

She got up and was about to walk to the garage if Blaze hadn't grabbed her wrist. Amy turned and growled, trying to wrench herself from the cat but it wasn't worth it. She had a strong grip, maybe slightly stronger than Knuckles. The feline sat the hedgehog back down and let go just when she thought was the right time, which was a few seconds after she sat.

Her amber eyes turned to look into her foggy jade ones. She could see the hurt in the pink one's eyes. Blaze could see that Amy had a longing to be with Sonic and just even thinking that the blue hedgehog wouldn't be hers made her angry, hurt, and cold. She was shivering on the inside, wanting a longing to be loved and held by that guy, but it just can't happen that way.

"You want to go back inside?" the cat asked.

Amy nodded as Blaze got the key out of the pink hedgehog's pocket, unlocked the door and let Amy inside.

"Well, I got to-"

"Stay."

Blaze blinked, Amy even sounded hurt with her tone of voice quivering from its usually spunk and happiness. Instead it faded away just like the joy that bounced around in her jade eyes. That four-lettered word was the first thing she said to her, not just a nod. The way the pink hedgehog had just said it may the lavender cat want to cry but she knew she had to be strong for the both of them.

The cat went inside and sat on the couch as Amy left the room and into the kitchen. As she heard the water running from the faucet, she realized that the pink hedgehog had trudged to the kitchen. Like a dead zombie dragging itself after losing a leg. She then heard a loud thunk of the kettle hitting the stove and the click of the fire coming to life on the cooking appliance.

Blaze then saw the hedgehog reappear, a too happy smile crossing her face and a skip in her step. The cat cleared her throat and asked.

"Amy, are you okay? You were upset when you were outside."

"No, no Blaze." Amy said dismissively, waving her hand to prove her point. "I'm better than ever! I know Sonic's gonna be mine and I have a plan!"

The cat shook her head as Amy took out a red Chaos Emerald from Blaze's pocket. She then rushed upstairs and came back with her signature red dress and boots on. A bigger grin plastered her face as she placed the emerald in the cat's hand.

"We can teleport to where Sonic is and stop him before it's too late! Then I could tell him that him and Shadow were a mistake so he'll HAVE to-"

"Amy." The cat said firmly. making the hedgehog stop mid-sentence. She placed the emerald away and sat Amy down, who sad look returned. "You can't ruin his relationship with Shadow just because it's not going your way. Not everything can go your way,"

"Yes it can!" she snapped, getting back up and snatching up the Chaos Emerald again. "I had everything planned out! From the wedding, what were gonna wear, I even made a sketch of how the cake is suppose to look! You cannot tell me what I can and can't do!"

Silence rained over the duo, Amy seething in anger and Blaze just staring at her. The cat saw the tears pouring down the hedgehog's face as she stopped her angry gaze and it turned into a sad one again. She let the sobs escape her lips as she fell to the floor and bawled her eyes out, wailing loudly. The princess stared at her friend as her tears began to stain the white carpet. She couldn't just leave her like this, that'll be cruel.

Blaze helped Amy up and let her cry into her chest. Sure it drenched her shirt, but anything is worth losing when your helping a friend. The cat rubbed the hedgehog's back and tried calming her down. She wasn't a baby, yes, but she still was technically a kid. Only fifteen years old. Suddenly, she heard the pitter-patter of rain against the window. Looks like she staying here for the night.

The kettle then whined loudly and steam lightly floated out of the kitchen. Blaze got up, moving Amy to the side as she went into the room in question. The cat had put out the fire and, using an oven mitt, moved the hot kettle away from the stove and into two tea cups. The smell of the liquid was delicate and brought a sense of ease when it reached the feline's nose. She agreed that this would most likely to the trick to calm her friend down.

As Blaze took the cups into the living room, she saw that her friend was nowhere in sight. Knowing that she probably went upstairs to change back into her pajamas, the cat sat the cups down on the coffee table and waited. It didn't take long for Amy to come back. She went through the kitchen, dressed for bed and with a tray of cookies in her hands.

She placed the tray down and sat down next to her friend in silence. The pink hedgehog jumped a little about a question she forgot to ask the cat. Amy looked at Blaze, her puffy red eyes slightly turning back to its regular white ones, when she asked.

"What are you doing here in the first place?"

Blaze froze, still in the midst of eating her cookie. She was in the middle of swallowing when she asked but instead of choking, she calmly answered with a raspy tone. "I.." she coughed. "wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why?" the pink hedgehog asked, a cute worried expression on her face that made Blaze's heart melt.

The princess didn't want to tell her about what's been reeking through her brain over the past few months. She didn't want to tell her how much she hated when Sonic would just leave the pink hedgehog in the dust and avoid her for every minute he's around her. She didn't want to tell her that her obsession to be loved by that blue hedgehog was just stupid and that she needed to go with...someone else. She didn't want to tell her that she didn't have to use Silver to make him jealous and want to love her more than he loved Shadow. She didn't want her to know that she was in love with Amy.

"Because, were friends." she answered. "And friends check on each other when they're down in the dumps. Right?"

Amy nodded as she took a sip on her tea. The warm liquid easing its way down her throat put a smile on her face. "I guess..."

Silence came upon them again like the dark clouds on a rainy night. Just like this one. Blaze sighed peacefully as she sipped her tea. It tasted amazing and it calmed Amy's nerves. The dab of honey and a few teaspoons of sugar really did the trick. If only problems would just wash away like the tension does when you drink a warm cup of that liquid but it not how life works. You need to strategize and prioritize in order to get things done, not waste your time thinking up stuff without any backups when things go wrong.

Amy is one of these cases for not doing as such. She was so hopelessly in love that she didn't care what her friends thought. She didn't care what Sonic thought. She didn't even care what bystanders thought. She thought she would have him no matter what she did but it went down like the steam in her cup. Once she spoke again, she let the hopefulness come back into her eyes.

"Do you think Sonic still likes me?"

Blaze put down her cup and was about to say something before Amy added.

"I mean...likes me as a friend?"

"Sure he does." the cat answered. "Just because you can't be an item doesn't mean you guys aren't friends."

Amy smiled but then frowned. She saw, deep in Blaze's golden eyes was the longing to be loved just like her. Only her longing wasn't as far-fetched as hers. She wanted to be loved when the time came but there was one small question that the pink hedgehog still didn't understand. Blaze had a love...for who?

"Amy...?"

The pink hedgehog was too far away from Blaze, even thought they were staring eye to eye. Amy was looking deep into her eyes and it seemed as if she was staring out into space. When she came to, she closed her eyes and kissed the cat on the lips. Blaze's eyes widened and immediately pulled her away.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to make you happy." Amy explained as she put her arms around Blaze's neck, causing the cat to blush. "I saw that you kind of...like me."

"Yeah! B-but...as a friend!"

"No..as a lover." she was about to kiss Blaze again but the princess got out of her seat and out of the door into the pouring rain. Amy gasped, knowing that she might get a cold out there, she grabbed two jackets, a red umbrella and her keys and walked out of the house.

Blaze was angry. She couldn't not believe that Amy had just found out her deepest, darkest secret. But how could she? It wasn't like she had anything to show that she loved her. No roses, no chocolate, no suit and tie, not even a ring in her back pocket. She just was sitting outside in her regular clothes that she wore every single day and nothing special to prove anything! How could she had figured it out.

The cat shivered as she walked down the street. She didn't watched the news that often because she said that she didn't need others' opinions about how the weather was going to work. She thought it was going to be one of those beautiful nights in which it didn't rain and more couples would do fun things like go to the carnival or an outdoor party but it just HAD to rain...

Suddenly, she felt something comfy land on her back. She turned to the left of her to see Amy, lifting up an umbrella and wearing a white jacket. As Blaze put her red jacket on, she nodded with a smile, thanking her for the help.

They then heard music from the Chaos' Place restaurant across the street. _That's funny._ Blaze thought. _They usually save the karaoke until midnight when the bar opens._

She knew this because Silver was gonna do reservations for them, him and Amy, to go there too but the time was reserved for midnight, in which the bar opened, and since they were too young to drink, they ended up going straight home.

The mentioned pink hedgehog gasped at what song was playing in the place but once she heard who was singing, her heart dropped. In her plans, she had Sonic singing this exact same song to her at their wedding during the party but now he's singing it...to most likely Shadow. Tears started to come back into her eyes and as Blaze saw this hugged the teen and said.

"Let's head home."

They walked back towards Amy's house, the music and Sonic's melodious voice faded away as the restaurant got smaller and smaller until it was out of eyeshot. They were about to reach the door but Amy snapped. "He was suppose to be singing that to ME!" The water from her eyes and rain collided together as they fell down her face. Her eyes dimmed with all the pain and sorrow that that moment gave her. "He was..."

"No he wasn't. You know need him to sing you that song to be happy Amy." the hedgehog stopped crying and stared at Blaze. "You don't know this but...I used to like Silver about a year back..."

"Really...?" she asked, tears still going down her face. "Then why didn't you-"

"I saw him kissing Mephiles!" she shouted. "Sure he didn't have a mouth, but they kissed anyway!"

_No wonder Silver told me not to kiss him on the date..._ Amy thought, remembered what he said just when they entered Twinkle Park. _I got mad and him and told him that he'll have to if it was gonna work._

"I told myself that I'd have to move on. When we first met, I thought you..." she chuckled lightly, the sad look still on her face as she looked at the ground. "insane. You and Cream since you guys were so nice to me when we barely knew one another. But it got used to it and I kind of liked you. I was slowly staring to lose hope, saying to myself that you'll be chasing Sonic until the day you die. But..." she went over and caressed Amy's cheek. "I decided to keep on hoping and it worked." Their lips met.

Amy's eyes widened as she kissed her friend, but then smiled and relaxed under the taste of honey on the cat's lips.

As they kissed, Sonic and Shadow began to walk passed, hand in hand, they then turned to spot the two and tilted their heads. Smiles crept onto their faces as they kissed for a little bit and began walking home.

Little Miss Rose didn't have to feel lonely anymore because her guardian fire cat would be with her, helping her through her obsession for a certain blue hedgehog and rejoicing over the love that the two females would share.

**FIN**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed that. Please read, fave and follow. Also check out the sequel to "Hey Shadster, Wanna Hang?" known as "Meet the Parents"! Thank you and have a wonderful day!**

**~S.T.**


End file.
